<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] Red Bull Gives You Wings by aether (ThatAloneOne), caminante, saffronbunbaker, TheArcher</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28350279">[Podfic] Red Bull Gives You Wings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatAloneOne/pseuds/aether'>aether (ThatAloneOne)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/caminante/pseuds/caminante'>caminante</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/saffronbunbaker/pseuds/saffronbunbaker'>saffronbunbaker</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArcher/pseuds/TheArcher'>TheArcher</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haven (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Casual Cissexism, Crack, Dicks, Gen, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:49:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28350279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatAloneOne/pseuds/aether, https://archiveofourown.org/users/caminante/pseuds/caminante, https://archiveofourown.org/users/saffronbunbaker/pseuds/saffronbunbaker, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArcher/pseuds/TheArcher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Live recording of a reading of GreyHaven's "Flying Dick Fic" with many reactions and questions about the nature of these dicks</p><p>***Content warning for inadvertent cis-sexist comments/trans erasure in the commentary (assumptions about who may or may not have penises/conflation of genitalia with gender)***</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Duke Crocker/Nathan Wuornos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020: Team Double Trouble</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] Red Bull Gives You Wings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/10929777">Redbull Gives You Wings</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyHaven/pseuds/GreyHaven">GreyHaven</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was recorded for VoiceTeam Mystery Box 2020! LIFE OF THE PARTY live recording challenge. There are more than a few audience reactions. It's a podfic but it's also <i><b>an experience.</b></i></p><p>

  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p>Cover by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel">Aethel</a></p><p>Download by right-clicking <a href="https://archive.org/download/redbullgivesyou-podfic/redbullgivesyou-podfic.mp3">MP3</a> or by clicking the Column to go to archive.org</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>